Nothing can stop love
by Foxski87
Summary: Tommy and Adam find out what love really is when Adam is injured. This is a slash. Don't like then please dont read. First power rangers fanfic. Set in mighty morphin power rangers season 3. Takes place in the new command center. Kat replaced Kim.


It was a cold and snowy night, but there was nothing cold about fighting in colorful spandex fighting puddies and monsters.

Adam was fighting a tree monster one on one and he was not doing well. His left arm was hurting and inside of his helmet he was sweating, but he powered on. Adam glanced at his leader Tommy and blushed as he and saba argued about how things were going. Suddenly Adam felt a very hard kick to the chest that sent him flying to the ground . The force was so hard that when he hit the ground he demorphed and rolled. Adding salt to injury he landed onto his left arm and felt it snap. Pain fluded his body and he screamed out in agony...

Tommy was dealind with his own monster. An ugly green and purpleish goblin thing and saba was not helping matters by yelling at him. Suddenly a scream filled the air and Tommy looked to his right to see Adam flying through the air and land hard on the ground and hearing a snapping noise coming from the impact of the fall.

"Oh god adam!!" Tommy yelled. Kicking his monster in the chest with a round house kick, Tommy ran to his fallen friend. Dropping to his knees Tommy lifted up Adam's upper back and cradled his head looking into pain filled eyes. Adam was shivering from the cold and pain and under his helmet Tommy gave him a worried look.

"Adam? Hey can you hear me? Are you ok?"

Adam looked up at Tommy and with chittering teeth spoke in a low whisper." H-h-hey. I-I'm s-s-s-soo c-c-cold." A vilent shiver ripped through his body and a pained whimper came passed his lips.

"Hold on buddy. I'll get you warmed up and to safety." Tommy said in a soothing voice. Looking around at the others he knew they needed to regroup and Adam needed medical attention as soon as possible. Moving to stand Tommy gently as possible picked up Adam and yelled for the others.

"Guys! We need to get back to the command center now! Adam's in really bad shape and needs medical attention now!" He yelled. The other rangers looked over to there leader and nodded before gathering around there leader and telaported to the command center in a flash of colorful lights.

COMMAND CENTER!

Alpha was passing back and forth waiting the arrival of the rangers. On the viewing globe he saw Adam had been injured and with it being -13 degrees outside he was worried about him getting sick.

All of a sudden 5 bright lights brighten the command center and when it was gone, there stood the rangers, well only 4 stood. The white leader was holding a shivering passed out black ranger.

"Ayi-yi-yi! Oh Adam! Quick put him on the med bed and I'll start scanning for any injuries. Can someone please grab any blankets to help him warm up?" Alpha asked. All the rangers had demorphed and Kat was the fisrt to volunteer to grab them. Tommy was holding Adam's right hand and ran a hand through his sweaty hear. As his hand contacted his forehead worry lined his face. Looking up at Alpha who was scanning Adam, Tommy sopke." Alpha his forehead is really warm."

Alpha looked up from his scanning and scanned his head and sighed.

"I was afraid of this. With it being cold outside and his broken arm Adam has become very ill. He has a fever of 103.8. I'll give him some medicine to try and help the fever and his arm. Im going to cast it, but until he is well I suggest he stays here in his quarters and that way I can monitor him." Looking up as Kat ran back into the main chamber with her arm full of blankets Alpha took them and started to cover Adam. Before he started on Adam's arm Alpha tured to the other rangers and said with a wirrie sigh. "Rangers you all did very good tonight. You guys should go home and get some sleep. I'll keep you all un to date on Adam's progress." The other rangers except Tommy all knodded and left to there prospectfull homes. Alpha looked over at Tommy who was still with Adam and walked over to to him.

"Tommy you should go home and rest as well. I'll look after him." Tommy replied without looking up and said in a small voice. " Alpha I want to stay here with him. I will help look after him and his fever. I can't just go home knowing he will be alone." Alpha looked over at Zordon,who simply knodded.

"Ok Tommy. You can stay. I could use your help with the medicine and help with his fever." Alpha looked from Tommy, then to Adam and got everything thing he needed to get started. This is going to be a long night...


End file.
